Unhappiness and Pain
by fading-dreamz
Summary: Yuna doesn't know what she's doing anymore. She misses Tidus too much. Rikku tries to help her, but Yuna just ignores her.
1. The unhappy birthday

[disclaimer: yea yea.. don't own the characters or anything like that.. just own this story ]  
  
"Happy birthday Yuna!" Rikku exclaimed.  
"Thanks..." Yuna smiled. Rikku began to cut the cake.  
"Time for some cake!"  
"Thanks you guys, but I'm not hungry... Maybe I'll have some later ok?" Yuna said and began to walk to her room.  
"You sure?" Paine asked.  
"I'm good... thanks." Yuna walked into her room and locked the door. Paine and Rikku looked at each other.  
"Is it just me, or is Yunie acting weird?" Rikku asked. "She is acting different..." Paine shrugged, and then looked at the clock. "Oh, I'm supposed to meet Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal now. Wanna come?" "Sure!" Rikku put the cake in the refrigerator. She went to Yuna's room and knocked on the door. "Yunie? We're gonna meet the guys... wanna come?" "No, you two go ahead." Yuna replied. "You okay?" Rikku asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. You two and can go ahead." Yuna said. Rikku and Paine shrugged, and then left. Yuna sat at her desk. I wish you were here... she thought in her head. I miss you... She opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out her diary. She opened it and grabbed a pen.  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today was my birthday. Had a small party with Rikku and Paine. It was nice of them to get me a cake....even though I probably won't eat it... You know, I just realized that I always feel so unhappy. Is it because he left me..? I don't know anymore... Well, I suppose I will have a piece of cake even though Rikku and Paine left to meet the guys. Just to show them that I appreciate it, I'll have a small piece...  
  
Yuna  
  
Yuna closed her diary and put it back in her desk. She stepped out of her room and went into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out the cake. She placed it on the table and went to get a knife to cut the cake. She opened the drawer full of knives. She began to reach for the small one.  
"Ouch!" Yuna exclaimed. She pulled her hand back quickly and looked at her finger. Blood slowly dripped from it. She looked in the drawer and saw a blood-stained knife near the handle of the one she was reaching for. She went to the sink and washed her hand and the knife. Then she cut a piece of cake and began to eat.  
When she finished eating, she put the rest of the cake back in the refrigerator. Then she picked up her plate, fork, and knife and took them to the sink. She began to wash the dishes. But she paused when she held the knife. She looked at it as light reflected off the blade. She dried it and opened the knife drawer. She slowly placed the knife back in. She just stood there, staring at all the knives. She reached for the one that had cut her earlier. She looked at her finger. It was no longer bleeding. She looked at the knife in her hand. She slowly began to position the knife near her wrist. She shivered as the cold steel touched her skin. She pulled the knife down and flinched. Blood flowed out of her wrist. She washed the knife and put it back. Then she washed her cut. She looked at what she had just done to herself. She placed a towel around her wrist to dry it. She stared at the deep cut. She traced the cut with her finger. Suddenly, the door opened.  
"Hey Yunie! We're back!" Rikku said.  
"So, uh, what did you guys do?" Yuna asked, with her hands behind her back.  
"Oh, we all just took a walk around the Moonflow. We even got to see the sunset."  
"Glad you guys had fun. I tried the cake. It was delicious."  
"Glad you liked it!" Rikku smiled.  
"Well, I'm kinda tired. I'm going to bed now okay?" Yuna said as she headed to her room.  
"Goodnight."  
Yuna closed and locked the door. She looked at her wrist again. The cut was so visible and deep. She thought about what Rikku and Paine would think if they saw the cut...  
'Yunie? Are you okay?'  
'It's nothing really...'  
'How can it be nothing...?' Yuna did not want them to be lecturing her. So she decided she wouldn't tell them. She then got into bed. Why did I do that? Why did I cut myself? Could unhappiness really take me this far...? She thought this until she drifted to sleep.  
  
Rikku's voice woke Yuna the next morning.  
"Yunie?" Rikku knocked on the door. "Yunie, are you awake?" Yuna sat up in bed and stretched. "I am now." Yuna said. Rikku laughed.  
"Sorry... anyway Lulu and Wakka are inviting us to Besaid! They're having a baby shower!"  
"Oh my gosh are you serious?"  
"Yeah! So we should go!"  
"Okay! I'll get ready." Yuna heard Rikku's footsteps as she got out of bed. She went to one of her drawers and looked at the dress spheres. Hmm... need to dress nice today... ah whatever... I'll just wear my gunner dress sphere! Yuna reached for the gunner dress sphere, but the cut on her wrist made her stop. She suddenly changed her mind and took her songstress dress sphere. The arm warmers would hide the cut.  
"Okay, I'm ready." Yuna said as she stepped out of her room.  
"Oh, they didn't request any entertainment." Paine said.  
"It's okay. It'll be a surprise." Yuna said.  
  
When they arrived at Besaid, Yuna sang for everyone. And everyone loved her performance. Afterwards, they ate and chatted.  
"Yuna, you guys gonna stay here for the night?" Wakka asked.  
"Sure!" Yuna said.  
"Great! I'll have beds made for you in the lodge later. So you tell me when you get tired, ya?"  
"Okay." They all continued to celebrate until it got late. Paine and Rikku headed to the lodge. Wakka and Lulu began to go to their place. But Yuna headed to the beach.  
"Yuna?" Yuna turned.  
"Where are you going?" Lulu asked.  
"Oh, I'm just going to the beach for awhile."  
"Don't take too long. It's late you know."  
"I'll be fine."  
  
When Yuna arrived at the beach, she removed her boots and dipped her feet into the sea. The water was cold, but it was nice. After relaxing for a bit, Yuna stood and stared at the sea. The moon reflected off the water and made the water shimmer. Yuna suddenly thought of something. She whistled. It echoed through the quiet beach. She turned when she saw pyreflies. But it wasn't what she expected.  
"Hello again." The Fayth said.  
"Oh, hello."  
"You miss him huh?" Yuna remained silent and stared at her wrist.  
"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait for him a little longer."  
"Isn't there a way to see him now? Just for a little?"  
"The only way to see him now, is at the Farplane."  
"But, I can't handle this anymore!" she took off her arm warmer and showed the Fayth her cut. "Look what I've done! Look what unhappiness has done to me! Please let me see him."  
"I'm sorry... There isn't anything I can do right now. I know how painful it is for you"  
"No! You don't know how painful this is for me!" Yuna turned her back on the Fayth and stared into the sky. The bright shining moon showed the tears that Yuna shed.  
"I'm sorry..." The Fayth said. Then he vanished to give Yuna some time alone. 


	2. Rikku wants to help

[disclaimer-don't own any of this ffx2 characters... blah blah blah...]  
  
Rikku stretched as she woke up. She looked to the bed on her left and saw Paine still sleeping. But when she looked to the bed on the right, she saw no one, and Yuna was supposed to be there. She went outside and saw Wakka.  
  
"Morning!" Wakka greeted.  
"Hey, have you seen Yuna?" Rikku concerned.  
"Wasn't she in the lodge?"  
"She wasn't there when I woke up."  
"I don't think she left yet." Wakka scratched his head. Soon, Lulu came.  
"Lu, have you seen Yuna?"  
"Yuna? Not this morning, why?"  
"She wasn't in the lodge and Wakka said he hasn't seen her." Rikku said.  
"Hmm... well last night when everyone went to bed, Yuna said she was going to go to the beach. You think she's still there?" Lulu wondered.  
"I'll check!" Rikku said and ran off.  
"That's strange..." Lulu began. "Yuna seems... different."  
"She does..." Wakka said. "I hope she's alright though." Lulu nodded and watched as Rikku began to search for her cousin.  
  
Rikku arrived at the beach and stopped to catch her breath. Then she shaded her eyes from the sun. It was a beautiful day, but she had to make sure Yuna was okay. She was able to find Yuna easily. Yuna was lying on the sand near the water.  
"Yunie!" Rikku called and rushed to her side. She gently shook Yuna. "Yuna, are you okay?" Yuna moaned and turned her head.  
"Ti-dus..." she whispered. Rikku gasped and felt sorry for Yuna. She now knew that Yuna missed him terribly.  
"It's okay Yuna..." Rikku said. Yuna moved around more. When she moved her arm, Rikku noticed the cut since Yuna's arm warmer was still off.  
"Yu-Yuna... what happened..?" She gently lifted Yuna wrist and examined the cut. But Yuna pulled her wrist back.  
"Rikku! Uh-Umm..."  
"Yuna, what happened to your wrist? What's with the cut?" Rikku worriedly asked. Yuna grabbed her arm warmer and quickly put it on.  
"It's nothing... Just got a little cut."  
"A little cut? From what?"  
"I-uh...It's nothing! Really, it's nothing."  
"If it's nothing, then why are you hiding it?"  
"Well, it really is nothing. Just forget about it." Yuna stood and began to leave, but Rikku stopped her.  
"Tell me, Yuna. What is that cut from?" Rikku demanded.  
"You want to know? Fine. It's from unhappiness and pain, that's what it's from. There, happy?"  
"But Yuna, why?"  
"I just told you! Unhappiness and pain." Yuna turned to leave again. But Rikku stepped in front of her and held her wrist.  
"Yuna, is this because of Tidus?"  
"It's none of your business." Yuna tugged her wrist back.  
"Please tell me Yuna." Rikku begged. Angry, Yuna grabbed one of Rikku's daggers and pointed it at Rikku's throat.  
"It's nothing... do you understand?"  
"Ye-Yes... I'm sorry." Yuna shoved the handle of the dagger back into Rikku hand and walked away. But Rikku still didn't give up.  
"Yuna, is there anyway I can help you? Anyway at all?" Yuna turned and faced Rikku.  
"You want to help?" Rikku nodded. "Then shove that dagger into my heart."  
"Wh-what?"  
"Everyone was right before. Death will end everything. All the pain and suffering. So if you want to help, then kill me." Yuna removed her arm warmer and pulled Rikku's dagger across her wrist. Rikku pulled the dagger away, and ended up giving Yuna another cut. Blood dripped onto the clean sand.  
"Come on Rikku. You want to help me don't you?" Yuna said, raising her voice a little. Rikku shook her head and held Yuna's wrist, hoping to stop the bleeding.  
"Fine then, don't." Yuna cleaned her new wounds with the sea. Then she headed back to the village. Rikku fell on her knees crying. She looked at the blood on her hands from Yuna's wrist and cried more. She didn't know what to do now... 


	3. The storm

[Disclaimer- don't own the characters or anything from Final Fantasy]  
  
Rikku walked back to the village deep in thought. But when she reached the ruins, she saw Yuna waiting there.  
"Rikku? Umm... sorry for what I said earlier. I don't really know what's wrong with me. I'm always feeling like I'm hurt or sad. But then sometimes I just feel like my normal self. So sorry for earlier. I myself am confused on my actions. I mean, I can't believe I asked you to kill me! So, you see, I don't know what I'm doing these days. But, please forgive me for what I said earlier." Yuna bowed her head. Rikku smiled and placed her hand on Yuna's shoulder.  
"I understand." Rikku said wiping away a tear. Yuna looked up at her and nodded. "But just allow me to help you. Give me time to think."  
"Okay." Yuna laughed.  
"No! I'm serious! Last time on the pilgrimage, ya'll just rushed to Zanarkand and I had no time to think of a way for you not to die!" Rikku pouted.  
"But I'm here. Thank you Rikku."  
"Don't forget about Tidus. He helped-" Rikku stopped and gasped at what she just said. Yuna's face expression suddenly changed.  
"Yeah...Tidus helped too..."  
"Yuna, I'm so sorry!" Rikku said. But Yuna still looked sad, like an abandoned child. "Yuna, don't change your mood now. Please Yuna. Snap out of it." Rikku gently shook Yuna. But suddenly Yuna began to fall backwards. Rikku gasped. She was able to catch Yuna before she fell. She saw Wakka, Lulu, and Paine coming.  
"Yuna! What happened here?" Wakka asked as he rushed to Yuna and Rikku.  
"I don't know! We were just talking and all of a sudden, she just blacked out!" Rikku explained.  
"She needs to rest." Lulu suggested.  
"Ya, you're right." Wakka lifted Yuna into his arms and carried her to the village. Lulu followed.  
"Rikku, did you find out why she was acting so strange?" Paine questioned.  
"Well... I, uh..."  
"It's okay, you don't need to tell me." Paine turned to leave.  
"Wait! It's okay, just to tell Yuna you know." Rikku warned. Paine nodded and listened. "Okay, well it seems that Yuna is always sad and down because she misses Tidus. I mean her mood seriously changes if you mention him. And she even cut her wrist. But I think something happened at the beach, because right when I found her she was angry."  
"Hmm...." Paine pondered. "We didn't mention him last night at all right?"  
"No... Something must of happened when she was alone. Because when I talked to her and asked what was wrong and why she cut herself, she said she was it was the cause of 'unhappiness and pain.'"  
"Unhappiness and pain...?"  
"That's what she said..." The two remained silent, thinking about what to do. Then it began to rain.  
"Hey, you two better come inside before you catch a cold!" Wakka called out to them. He motioned them to come back to the village. They followed him to the lodge where Yuna was resting.  
"Yunie..?"  
"She's still resting. Give her time. Don't wake her up just yet." Lulu said. Rikku nodded. But soon enough, Yuna sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
"Wh-what happened?" Yuna asked.  
"You fainted, and so we brought you here, ya?" Wakka explained. Rikku elbowed him.  
"It's okay Rikku, I remember now. I'm sorry for causing all the trouble."  
"It was nothing." Wakka said. Suddenly, Rikku's communicator beeped.  
"Rikku! A storm is coming in! So we need to leave now." Brother explained.  
"Yuna, are you ready to go?"  
"I'll be okay. Let's go." Yuna got out of beg and stretched. She, Rikku, and Paine began to head out the lodge.  
"Whoa, it's really pouring out there. Be careful, ya?" Wakka warned. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine began to run through the storm. When thunder struck, Rikku screamed.  
"Don't tell me you're still scared of lightning Rikku." Yuna joked while running.  
"Well then we better get through this fast." Paine said. They finally made it to the beach and were soaking wet. The airship was above them with Buddy and Brother standing at the entrance.  
"We can't get the ship any lower! You'll have to climb this rope ladder!" Buddy yelled over the storm. He dropped the rope ladder to them. Rikku climbed first, followed by Paine and Yuna. Brother helped Rikku into the airship. When he was going to help Paine in, thunder struck again. The airship was pushed forward from a force of wind. Paine was pulled into the airship safely. Brother held his hand out to Yuna. She reached for it, but another force of the wind threw her off balance and she began to fall.  
"Yuna!!" everyone yelled. Yuna was able to grab a hold of the rope ladder before she hit the ground. She began to climb again, but thunder struck again. This time, it struck the rope ladder. Still holding the rope, Yuna fell into the sea.  
"Yuna!" Rikku and Paine called out. But the water raged and Yuna was no where in sight.  
"What do we do?!" Rikku panicked. "We have to save her!"  
"The storm is too rough! You'll die if you try to swim through that water!" Buddy snapped.  
"But Yunie will die!" Rikku argued. "I don't care! I'm going!" Rikku was ready to jump out of the airship. But Paine stepped in front of her.  
"He's right." Paine pointed out.  
"We can't just let Yuna die!" Rikku complained.  
"I know. She's strong. So let's pray that she'll be okay."  
"But-" Rikku watched as the door of the airship closed.  
"Sorry Rikku. Losing one person is bad enough. But we can't lose you too." Buddy said.  
"No! We can't let Yuna die!" Rikku yelled. But no one did anything. Rikku fell to her knees and cried.  
  
Yea... this story really is tragic... sorry for that.. heh heh... well I'll try to make it a lil more happy soon.. 


	4. A short meeting

[disclaimer-don't own anything from Final Fantasy]  
  
Yuna woke in an unknown area. She looked around, but all she saw was white. Where am I? Yuna began to walk around, not knowing where she would end up. But a familiar voice made her stop.  
"Yuna..."The voice said. Yuna gasped and looked around. She still saw nothing.  
"Where-where are you?" She asked nervously.  
"I'm here, for you." A bright light surrounded Yuna. When she opened her eyes, she was in the Farplane.  
"Yuna." The same voice said again. Yuna turned and saw him. Surprised yet happy, she ran to him and jumped into his arms. She wanted to remain in his arms forever. But he gently pushed her away and looked straight into her eyes.  
"Are you okay?" he asked. Yuna nodded and smiled.  
"I thought I'd never see you again." Yuna said. Tidus smiled, but then changed his mood.  
"You must leave, now!" He said harshly. Yuna flinched, not understanding.  
"But, why?"  
"You can't be here." He said and let her go. Yuna gasped and stepped back.  
"I don't... understand." She said while wiping away a tear. But then she saw something she hadn't seen earlier. Pyreflies were emerging from her body.  
"That's why you need to leave." Tidus explained.  
"You mean I'm-" Yuna now understood. Tidus nodded.  
"So please, leave now."  
"No. I don't care. I want to be here with you." Yuna rubbed her eyes.  
  
"You need to go back to your world." Tidus placed his arms around her. Yuna fiercely shook her head and began to back away.  
"I want to stay here!" She argued.  
"Yuna-"  
"No!! I want-"  
"Yuna!!" Tidus yelled. Surprised and a little scared, Yuna stopped.  
"I'm sorry, but you really need to leave! Time is running out!" Tidus said. Yuna shook her head, holding back tears.  
"But I need you! Look what I've done!" Yuna showed him her cuts. Tidus kissed the cuts and held her tight.  
"I know. But you can't be here. I promise I'll see you again. So no more of this, okay?" He said kissing the cuts again. Yuna sobbed and nodded. "Close your eyes." Tidus said gently. Yuna closed her eyes and felt Tidus move away from her. In her ear, she heard him say "I love you." She shook her head and opened her eyes. But she found herself on the beach again.  
"Yuna!" She heard Rikku say. She looked up and saw the airship. She wiped away the remaining tears and got onboard.  
  
"So you met...him?" Rikku asked. Yuna nodded.  
"Pyreflies were emerging from both of us... so I was..." Yuna stopped. She didn't want to actually say that she almost died. But it was okay, because everyone understood what she meant.  
"At least you're here and you're okay now, right?" Paine made sure. Yuna nodded again.  
"I think I wanna get some rest. You guys don't mind right?" Yuna said.  
"Of course not! Go ahead." Brother said. Yuna nodded a thank you and began for her room. Rikku began to chase after her, but Paine grabbed her arm.  
"Give her some time. I think she needs some time to think about what just happened." Paine said.  
"But-" Rikku started, but Paine shook her head. Rikku sighed. Paine released her arm.  
"Well then I'm going to the deck for some air." Rikku said and left the bridge.  
  
The door opened to the deck of the airship and Rikku stepped out. To her surprise, Yuna was standing there on the deck. Rikku remember what Paine said, so she decided to leave.  
"It really was him." Yuna said. Rikku turned around and so did Yuna.  
"Yunie..."  
"I met with him... and he promised he would come visit soon..." She looked at her cut arm.  
"What about that..?" Rikku asked since she knew Yuna was thinking about it. Yuna shook her head and smiled.  
"I know that doing something stupid like this will do nothing. It won't bring him back. It will only cause more pain for me."  
Rikku smiled and hugged Yuna.  
"I'm glad you're back to your normal self again." Rikku said. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- thanks for the 2 reviews! lol. Hope ya'll like the story so far... it might take awhile for the next chapter... but it will come sooner or later! lol 


End file.
